


It Will Always Be Okay

by thisismylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, To Bind Together, it was a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylife/pseuds/thisismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the To Bind Together world-</p>
<p>Jean is not only over protective of Armin but is always asking him a certain question and Armin has had just about enough of it.</p>
<p>A smutty gift for one of my best friends <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Will Always Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves and welcome to another smut filled one shot...this one was a gift for my best friend and I hope you all love it as much as she did.
> 
> Since Jean and Armin don't get much focus in my To Bind Together multi chapter story, I wanted to give a little glimpse into their relationship. Keep an eye out, I might post another glimpse into their lives after I post the last chapter of TBT ;)
> 
> Anyway, here's some smut ;)
> 
> xx

“Why do you always ask like that? Like you’re afraid I’m going to stop you. It’s been two months Jean…why would I stop you now?” 

Armin looked up at Jean as he hung over him on the bed. Jean had just asked if ‘this was okay’ and Armin just couldn’t take it any more. Jean’s eyes looked so lost between answering the question or backing off and Armin was actually close to pushing him off himself until he answered. 

They’d been together officially for the last two months, unofficially for a couple more before that. They’d had sex- more than once. And every time they started Jean asked the same question. The first couple of times was cute, but now Armin was getting annoyed. 

He steeled his eyes up at his incredibly handsome boyfriend, making sure Jean knew he wasn’t backing down. A few breaths later and Jean sighed, sitting back on his legs and resting a hand on Armin’s calf. 

“It’s not that I think you’re going to stop me…” He said almost reluctantly, not looking Armin in the eye and running his hand up and down Armin’s jean covered calf. 

Armin’s chest tightened a fraction at the tone of Jean’s voice, he always used that tone when he was going to say something that was being dragged out of him. He didn’t push Jean though; he just laid back on his arms and waited for him to speak. 

Taking a deep breath, Jean stilled his hand and looked down at Armin with a soft look in his eyes. “It’s not that I think you’re going to stop me…” he repeated, “It’s that I always want to make sure you’re okay with it…that you have the option to stop me…I would never want to force you to do anything.” 

How, how was it possible that he had ended up dating one of the sweetest guys in the world? Armin slowly shook his head before rising from his back and grabbing Jean’s forearms to hold him up. When his blue eyes met his, Jean’s eyes looked apprehensive. “You’re an idiot…” Armin said calmly, “An amazing and incredibly sweet idiot, but an idiot.” 

Jean’s eyebrows raised in question before Armin pulled his head to meet his and their lips collided. The kiss started sweet and loving, both trying to convey everything they were thinking through their lips but then it changed, the heat in the room picking up again to the fever pitch it had hit before Jean had spoken. 

Armin’s hands ran down Jean’s bare chest to the buckle of his jeans that he had been trying to unbutton just a few minutes before. Jean began to push his weight back down on Armin, holding the back of his head as he was lowered to the bed again, a smile creeping up on his lips when he heard the satisfying sound of Jean’s zipper coming undone. 

Before he realizes his pants have even been unbuttoned, Jean’s hand is underneath them, palming his semi hardness into a full erect state. It had been clear since their first date- Jean just _knew_ how to undo Armin in every delicious way. 

Despite his size compared to Jean, Armin was finally able to slither Jean’s pants down his hips and over his wonderful curve of a butt. Grasping a butt cheek in each hand, Armin pulled Jean closer to him, loving the feeling of their bare chests touching. The small moan that escaped Jean’s mouth wasn’t so bad either. 

Jean began to kiss down Armin’s jaw line and to his neck, nibbling on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Armin let out a small gasp when one nibble was just a bit harder than the others. He could feel Jean smile against his skin and a shiver went down his spine when Jean’s breath tickled his neck. 

“Why am I an idiot?” Jean whispered into Armin’s ear, sending another shiver down the boy’s spine and heat to pool in another area. The smooth and deep voice was one of those things that undid Armin in an instant and Jean knew it. 

Before Armin could make his brain work enough to speak, Jean started to kiss down his chest, leaving cool spot wherever his lips touched and every hope that Armin had of actually answering that question went right out the window. It wasn’t until Jean’s lips met the line of his boxer briefs though did his breath get stuck in his throat. 

Then the idiot had the nerve to look up at Armin through his lashes as he pulled the boxers down with his teeth. If he ever got control over his brain again, Armin might hit him for almost making him pass out. In the mean time, he would settle for trying to keep his eyes focused while his boyfriend rid him of his pants and boxers in one motion. 

When Jean’s eyes met Armin, the boy could practically _see_ the question in his boyfriend’s eyes. With the heel of his foot, Armin gentle rubbed it against Jean’s growing hardness that was painfully still covered in his boxers. Jean groaned under the pressure of Armin’s foot, meeting his eyes again before grabbing Armin’s ankle and pushing his leg away, opening Armin’s legs again before settling between them with a wicked grin on his face. 

Armin let out a strangled moan when Jean took him into his mouth, pumping him a few times while his tongue played with his tip. Armin’s hips involuntarily thrusted up, startling Jean for a moment who backed off to take a deep breath but before Armin could even muster an apology, Jean had lowered his head again. A few moments later, while Armin is struggling to keep his hips still, he gasps when he feels a finger probing at his entrance. Not wanting Jean to ask his damn question, Armins thrusts his hips up again, gently, making him move closer to Jean’s gloriously talented hands. 

He doesn’t even know where the lube comes from but could honestly care less as Jean is finally able to add a second finger and the blood flow to Armin’s brain all but stops. All that matters in the entire world is the feeling of Jean working him and his tongue on his dick. The world could be going to shit at that moment and neither of them would have even looked up. 

A few minutes later, after more kissing and more probing, Armin pushed back against Jean’s hand and groaned, “Jean…” 

A small chuckled shook Armin’s chest as it transferred to his body, a soft kiss placed to his temple before Jean got off him quickly- ignoring the moan of protest from Armin- to shuck his jeans and boxers before he was back on the bed. The whole process took under a minute, but Armin’s whole body shivered from the lack of contact. That was the way his body always reacted after having Jean’s close to his; like they had been melded together since antiquity and every moment they weren’t touching was almost unbearable. 

When Jean’s lips finally met his again, Armin sighed contently and seemed to almost melt into the bed even further. The softness of Jean’s sheets always making Armin feel at home and safe. Of course having a tall, strong, and incredibly handsome man above him helped too. 

Armin’s body automatically stiffened when he felt Jean at his entrance, putting just enough pressure on it to make all of the focus in the room go down south. Jean pulled away from Armin’s lips and look at him, his eyes swimming with a feeling that neither of them had voiced yet, but Armin could practically see it in the way he looked at him, the way his hand gently caressed his cheek. They wouldn’t say it yet. But as Armin smiled up at Jean and kissed his chin lightly, he knew it wouldn’t be long. 

The moment Jean began to push into Armin, their breathing hitched and all thought or motion in the room froze. The few times that Armin had bottomed, Jean always made sure to go slow and not hurt Armin- like he thought his little blonde boyfriend was breakable. After all of the training Armin had gone through at the Studio, he was far from breakable. His body had changed from thin and wiry to slim with wonderful muscles covering every inch of it. Jean loved to trace his fingers down Armin’s abs, settling them over the hip joint and just watching Armin’s face as he slowly entered him further. 

It felt like an eternity had past and Jean still hadn’t sheathed himself in Armin. With a slightly annoyed grunt, Armin lifted his hips quickly and was rewarded by an intense wave of pleasure hitting him. A moan broke form Jean’s lips at the action and he let himself fall onto his arms over Armin’s head, his hands resting beside Armin’s ears. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, like they always did, breathing in each other’s scents and enjoying the feeling of being so completely together. It was at this point that Armin felt the most safe, the most _right_ , and he was pretty sure Jean would say the same thing. 

The moment Jean began to move every fiber in Armin’s body was on fire. Every thrust was timed and aimed just right, making it impossible for Armin not to have the best experience possible. That was what Jean did- made sure Armin would enjoy every single moment of everything they ever did. 

Armin moaned loudly as Jean’s thrust went from slow and even to harder and faster. Every thrust making Armin moan louder and the grip he had on Jean’s thighs tighten to a bruising strength. Jean’s grip, now settled on his favorite spot on Armin’s hips, was steadfast and strong- making it hard for Armin’s brain to decide if it wanted to focus on the intense feeling between his legs or the strong hands that held him in place so well. 

It wasn’t until Jean grasped Armin’s neglected cock in his hand that Armin’s brain shut off completely, any hope of rational thought was totally hopeless. Armin and Jean both knew that neither of them would last at this pace, and half of Armin wanted to tell Jean to slow down but his tongue just wouldn’t work. Moans were the only things escaping his lips when he opened his mouth. 

He could feel his insides coiling up, the intense pleasure building up and Armin knew he was a goner. A moment later and he let out a cry as his orgasm hit him like a freight train, Jean’s slowly working his cock through the whole thing. 

A moment later and Jean came inside him, his head falling to Armin’s shoulder as his body shook in small spasms as his body came down from it’s high. 

Armin kissed Jean’s forehead as it lay on his chest, moving his own hands from Jean’s thighs and tracing lazy circles on his back. This was how they always ended sex, if they had the time to spare. They never separated right away, until it became necessary to do so. 

Once their breathing had almost returned to normal and Jean has pulled out, but hadn’t left his position over Armin’s chest, Armin smiled against his hair. “You’re an idiot because somehow you still think I’m not happy.” 

Jean lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend, his hair a mess and his eyes starting to drop from fatigue. Armin smiled at him and ran a hand through Jean’s already messy hair, “As if I could be anything but happy.” 

Lifting himself just enough, Jean placed a soft kiss to Armin’s lips. “You don’t have class tomorrow, right?” Armin chuckled into Jean’s lips as they were placed over his once more. 


End file.
